


...ad astra

by fgrave



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood, Family Fluff, Gen, Parenthood, Single Parents, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgrave/pseuds/fgrave
Summary: Трэвис не выполняет  данное отцом задание – и вот, что происходит.
Kudos: 2





	...ad astra

Редко, когда последний месяц сезона выдвигался на удивление пригожим. Небо оставалось затянуто лёгкими облаками. Сейчас, под вечер, облака совсем разошлись, позволяя увидеть чистое закатное небо, готовое вот-вот окраситься во все оттенки розового и фиолетового. Мальчик не заметил, как он смотрит на дерево, которое находится рядом с соседним домом, и что он мечтает о том, чтобы у него была большая рука на плече. Отец.

\- Трэвис, что-то ты не совсем со святым Матфеем. Что тебя тревожит? - Тревис почувствовал, что его отец убил руку и сел на соседний стул, положил на незанятую бумагу и накрытым столом - он только что закончил мыть посуду после ужина, -   
Разве я не дал тебе задание? 

\- Я засмотрелся, прости, - Трэвис виноват, притянул к себе священное писание, под которыми лежали нарисованные им недавно картинки. 

Кеннет решил дать ему свои собственные уроки, связанные со свободным разделением их семьи - религией. Трэвис не понимает, зачем ему нужны эти уроки, потому что он не хочет становиться священником в будущем. Трэвис прекрасно знал это. Отец расстроится, если он откажет. 

\- Думаю, ты уже можешь вернуться в свою комнату, - спустя короткую паузу решил Кеннет и начал собирать рисунки Трэвиса, пока сам мальчик встал со стула и прижал к себе Евангелие, наблюдая за взрослым. Старший Фелпс быстро убрал со стола, вернул карандаши в коробку, и вместе с небольшой пачкой бумаги пошел в комнату сына. Тот, напоследок кинет взгляд за окном, последовал за отцом. 

\- Пап! - Мальчик догнал старшего и поравнялся с ним перед входом в свою комнату. Кеннет посмотрел на своего сына с приподнятой в вопросе бровью. Трэвис забежал в комнату, спросил, кому ещё нужно заниматься? 

\- Сын должен быть в курсе, что у него есть сын, - новые рисунки. , 

Кеннет понимает, что прежде чем выйти. Дождавшись, пока не пройдут все эти шаги, мальчик должен быть в курсе событий, когда он закончил первый год учебного курса, который должен был быть мистером Холмс - при условии, что его отец не узнает про тайного дарителя. Ты хорошо помнил, каким выглядишь, вы смотрите в тот день, и благоговейно поглаживая обложка "Детского курса астрономии", улыбался. Это всяко интереснее задания отца.

Книга была новая. И ее типография. мальчик наклонился, глубоко вдохнул ароматную печать и краски, и загаделся ещё большим энтузиазмом. Он должен был уделить внимание Евангелию. 

Ему всегда были интересны звёзды. Он видел больше, чем остальные дети. По словам прихожан их церкви, Бог был всеобъемлющим: в каждой жучке и в каждом человеке был Он. Он был небом. Таким же бескрайним и величественным, непознанным и в сравнении с мальчиком попросту огромным. Как будто бы это было миллионам ангелов, освещенных темной бесконечностью и давностью надежду - что он и сам не знал. 

Всевышним, мальчик это понимал. Не менее интересно, чем верить в волшебное существование сверху. Именно этому его учил отец.

Мысли о журналах, в которых было много вещей про звёзды и планеты. В сравнении с рисунками их было намного меньше. Внимательно рассмотрев каждую картинку, в книге, оказавшейся не слишком толстой, как ему казалось раньше, он должен был принять решение о содержании. 

Маленькие пальцы осторожно переворачивали блестящие страницы. Даже если бы у него была возможность, Трэвис не стал бы во время чтения, хотя он не отказался. Кеннет, которому он уже не позволял в принципе, особенно сладкое. Надо сказать, что это уже случилось один раз, когда он увлекся историей про динозавров и сбежал чашку со столом. В этой степени жертва ковра, и книга тоже досталась, и из-за чего энциклопедия перестала нормально закрываться. Это был острый разборчивым, но рисковать Трэвис больше не хотел.

В каком-то моменте рука мальчика автоматически потянулась к настольной лампе, когда в комнате стало слишком темно для чтения. Он наконец понял, сколько времени прошло. Книга была написана, чтобы убить ее под Евангелие и устроить его так, чтобы подарок Люка не был виден под священным писанием. Когда он, наконец, смог, он начал бегать. 

«Авраам родил Исаака, Исаак родил Иакова, Иаков… да что же это такое, ничего не понимаю!» - Трэвис жалобно захныкал и потёр лоб, чувствуя, что попал. Мало того, что он был отцом после разбитого мяча на витрине в церкви, сопровождающих сторонами "Восемнадцатый век, Трэвис, восемнадцатый!"

Он снова не проверил книгу под Евангелием. И это говорит о том, что от имени Иисуса в тексте. Пальцы вцепились в шорты.

\- Ты включил свет? Молодец, - Кеннет вошёл в комнату, встал рядом и заглянул ему за плечо. Понимание того, что он был совершенно недоволен, - Как твои дела с чтением?

\- Замечательно, отец, - Трэвис не солгал, разве что чуть-чуть слукавил, не уточнил, что именно он читал. Кеннет выражает надежду на то, что у него есть все, что интересного. 

\- правда? И чего, например? - Сказал голосом старший Фелпс и стал свидетелем картины, как пытался найти что-нибудь в тексте. Пауза все затягивалась, и мальчик от волнения сказал, что это все было время, когда дети надеются на помощь свыше.

\- Иисус! - он почувствовал, что щеки начали активно краснеть, и он бросил на мгновение взгляд на отца, понял, что лицо Кеннета тоже потихоньку краснеет от неизвестных Трэвису эмоций. 

\- Что Иисус, Трэвис? - голос у отца был странным, чуть более высоким, чем обычно.

\- Родился! - И, тут же, растущий, вспыхнувший на секунду энтузиазм, сдулся, - Иисус, ну, родился. 

\- Ты вообще читал?

\- Нет, я не читал, - быстро ответил Трэвис и зажмурился, шестым чувством ощущения приближение взрыва. И взрыв последовал.

Кеннета послелась странным звуком, который не был признаком, но приоткрыл глаза и чуть повернувшись, он заметил, что его отец слегка потрясен, прикрывает лицо ладонью. Мальчик побледнел от мыслей, что доволен своим непослушанием.

\- Пап! 

Кеннет убил руку от лица, и Трэвис понял - он смеялся. Это было не так необычно, как плач; Кеннет же, чей протяжный "ой" превратился в очередного прыска.

\- И почему я не удивлен? - спросил он сам, насколько понял Трэвис, после того, как снова вдохнул для полного успокоения и обратился к ребенку.

\- Я читал, - и, предупреждая недовольные ложью реплики отца, отодвинул лежавшие поверх его книги писания. Кеннет бросил заинтересованный взгляд на прозрачную страницу и взял книгу в руки, рассматривал обложку и бегло читательское содержание, - Сначала я просто хотел посмотреть картинки, чтобы там было много всего за нашу планету, про луну, за другие планеты, даже за звёзды! Это ближе к нам, потому что все освещено днём. Из-за яркого света солнца, кажется, всегда в небе. Разноцветные, просто ...

Сын Кеннет так и не дослушал до конца, глядя на ребенка со смесью восхищения и потерянности во взгляде. Вне всяких сомнений, он не был задним старшим литературой, но чувствовал себя странно. Он должен был быть уверен, что это вызвало тревогу, и он понял, что это все из-за неприятных следов и чувства разочарования. Кеннет поджал на мгновение губы и прервал заговорившего о созвездиях сына.

Он не заметил этого, он заметил, что эти слова были сверхъестественными. Он взял Евангелие со столом, - одна из тех вещей. Ты многое узнал из своей книги. 

\- Нет, отец, прости, - мальчик принял от отца свою книгу, и она хочет быть уверенной в себе, - Просто я не хочу быть священником, когда вырасту. Мне не нравятся такие книги, они скучные. 

\- Я понимаю, Трэвис. Кеннет вздохнул и присел рядом на невысокую табуретку, из-за чего оказался почти на одном уровне с сыном. Тот от удивления приоткрыл рот и подался вперёд.

\- Тогда почему ты занимаешься этим? Взрослые ведь могут делать все, что захотят!

Волшебная сестра превратилась в небольшое гнездо. Трэвис поморщился и попытался пригладить волосы на месте, но это не особо помогло.

\- К сожалению, у нас всегда есть выбор. Я должен был быть пастором. - Кеннет, я хочу понять, что он не может договариваться, - это дело всего нашего рода, и он просто так не откажешься.

\- Но почему? - мальчик заметно сник, и даже прижатая к груди книжка уже не подбирала его так, как раньше. 

\- Ты поймёшь, когда станешь старше. Я надеюсь на это, - посмотрел настроение ребенка, Кеннет посмотрел на астрономии, а потом на потрепаное время Евангелие. Отложив осточертевшую книгу в детстве, он решил исправить свою оплошность. - Трэвис, помнишь ли ты, как волхвы нашли Иисуса? - И, получив ожидаемый отрицательный ответ, продолжил, - Путь им подсказал звезду, которая зажила в небе с рождением Христа. 

\- Сверхновая? - удивленно воскликнул мальчик, и старший Фелпс довольно хорошо с небольшим облегчением.

\- Когда я учу детей в молодости, я узнаю про одно изречение - через тернии к звёздам. И сейчас, послушай меня, внимательно слушаю, как он хочет, чтобы его схватили за плечо, чтобы у него не было никаких проблем. Есть вещи, которые нужно просто принять. Если ты будешь бороться, то однажды ты придешь к звёздам. Может, хотя бы у тебя получится. 

Кеннет глянул на наручные часы и с тихим кряхтением поднялся на ноги. Он не мог понять, что его отец испытывал в тот момент, но его словосочетание становилось чуть легче. 

\- Время позже, ты пора спать, - после этих слов Трэвис послушно сполз со стула и побрел к кровати, пока его отец выключил настольную лампу. Мальчик одевался в пижаму и пытался переодеваться, как внезапно обернулся к старшему и посмотрел на него удивленно.

\- Так почему ты смеялся? - Кеннет сел на стул перед кроватью и задумался над подборкой, невольно дёрнув губами.

Я не хотел становиться священником. Мужчина поморщился от не особо приятных воспоминаний.

\- Ты про дедушку? - Трэвис на мгновение вспыхнул с новым интересом, но отец быстро его осел.

\- Не называй его так, - вздохнул Кеннет и неопределенно махнул рукой, вначале пытаясь разобраться со своей рубашкой, - В любом случае, я не хотел заниматься этим, когда был ребенком, и избегал этих занятий. Потому что смеялся - в мгновение будто в детство вернулся. Мне казалось, что это очень скучным.

\- Так вот почему ты читаешь мне Библию на ночь, да? - Трэвис Хихикнул, когда Кеннет одернул его пижамную футболку, в которой младший Фелпс запутался. Его отец оскорбленно вдохнул.

\- Кто сказал тебе такую глупость, сын? Да, я был неправ, он действительно был очень силен, что его челка немного растрепалась. , Трэвис широко улыбался, обнажал дыру в некоторых местах улыбкой, и забыл под одеялом, - А теперь отдыхаю, ты уже был начитан перед сном. 

В растущем свете вырастает мозолистая рука. Он решил, что у него не должно быть никаких проблем, пока он не заблагорассудится.

\- Этим ты займешься завтра. Мне важно, чтобы ты выспался, Трэвис, ты понимаешь? - В ответ ребенок чуть разочарованно и плотно укутался в одеяло, - Спи хорошо, сын, иначе будешь прямо как я.

\- Ты похож на панду, - заметил младший Фелпс, когда его родитель провел пальцами по синякам под глазами. И все, что нужно, чтобы читать Трэвиса, должно быть в любом случае. 

\- Верно, и если ты не хочешь тоже походить на панду, то засыпай. Цени возможность выспаться.

\- Опять ты говоришь морально, - со стороны кровати раздвигался протяженный зевок, и стоящий в дверях Кеннет наблюдатель, как ребенок устраивает удобное, из-за того, что вид осталась только светлая макушка, да часть плюшевой собаки, которую Трэвис обнимал по ночам, - Спокойной ночи , папа. Я люблю тебя.

Фэнпса дернулась, прежде чем схватиться за ручку. Во-вторых, он просто смотрел на темную древесину, пытаясь осознать услышанное, а затем выразить растущую уверенность в его лице.

\- И я тебя. Спокойной ночи, Трэвис, - проговорил Кеннет твердо, после чего вышел, не заметив, как мальчик высунулся из-под одеяла и посмотрел ему вслед. Он посмотрел за окном.

Он должен быть странным, чтобы понять эти странности. Он понимает Холмсова, понимает Герману и Сэнди, хотя у них нет детей, не понимает, что у них есть родители, с которыми он должен был встречаться, а вот поведение старшего Фелпса не поддавалось объяснению шестилетнего ребенка. Кеннета их трудно назвать нормальной семьёй, а Трэвису несказанно вернется, если она недолго просуществует, когда мальчик задержан у Люки или Германы. Да, они всегда хорошо относились к нему, даже по-своему любили. 

За окном в небе загорались первые звёзды, и Трэвис смотрел на них до тех пор, пока не заснул. У него есть рабочий стол, и Кеннет старается изо всех сил пытаться сразиться с нами и найти ответ на все вопросы о мире, которые он потерял. Не выйдет, пока он не взорвется, не закрутился в спинку стула и не потерял круговые движения. Эмоциональные нагрузки вызывают у него мигрень.

Взгляд мужчины был не слишком поздним. Кенсет в расчет не брал. 

\- Я спать собирался, что случилось? - вместо приветствия пробурчал Люк на том конце провода, когда Кеннет наконец решился и позвонил ему. В ответ на это Фелпс закатил глаза, о чем его друг наверняка догадался.

\- Завтра днём у тебя найдется время? Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с тобой. Важное.

\- Мы не можем поговорить об этом по телефону? Только не сейчас, я…

\- Собираешься спать, я помню, - прервал он Холмса, чтобы не выслушивать подробности о "тебе бы тоже не помешало, Кеннет", - И нет, я предпочту личную встречу. Так как, найдется время?

\- Ты явно не о Совете, поэтому мне уже интересно, как интересно - Извини, дорогая, я стараюсь, - Люк приложил ладонь к трубке, но Кеннет все равно слышал его ответ жене. Видимо Стейси снова сказала ему следить за языком. - Короче да, разумеется найдется. Умеешь ты заинтересовать, конечно.

\- Тогда, как обычно, - ответил Фелпс, дождавшись, когда он снова и снова скажет жене: «Да, сейчас, подожди немного» и вернусь, внимание собеседнику, после чего тут же закончил звонок. Вернувшаяся тишина начала давить.

Кеннет понял, что больше не хочет, чтобы он сидел, тем меньше становится его продуктивность. Ситуация с Трэвисом, но он уже договорился с Люком о встрече, чтобы обсудить это, да и вообще ...

Привычно кеннет потёр грудину и лег на кровать. Он не понимает точно, почему это происходит, когда он думает о сыне, когда он думает о сыне, и не хочет складываться в четкую картинку - оставалось только игнорировать фантомную боль. 

Повернувшись к окну, Фелпс кинул равнодушный взгляд на звёзды. Он был не в суде, а в его судьбе. То, что мальчик вообще проявляет интерес к учебнику, несказанно радовало Кеннета, волновался на этот счёт ещё когда Трэвис только родился. Он хочет, чтобы он был приспособлен к жизни. Все, что нужно, чтобы жизнь не была ограничена, и что бы Кеннет не хотел избавляться от работы священника, чтобы полностью посвятить себя главному делу. Он был бы намного сложнее. Трэвису он того же не желал. 

«Кажется, придумал», - мужчина, закрывающий глаза, уставший смотреть на звёзды и протяженный, прежде чем мгновенно заснуть. - «Да, завтра и куплю». 

* * *

В следующий день Трэвис как обычно отпросился на прогулку. Кеннет мог спокойно: в конце концов он тайно контролирует весь город, и никто не осмелится как-то навредить его сыну, если, конечно, не ищет способа покончить с жизнью. 

Тебе нужно помнить, что сын уже в поле зрения. Иногда, когда старший Фелпс точно уверен, чем занимается его ребенок, он позволяет Трэвису не отвлекаться - и это был один из тех случаев. Сын друг и отец позвал Трэвиса в свой новый домик на дереве, где мальчики успевают рисовать и поиграть в настольные игры. Ларри не был его хорошим другом. И родинка у Ларри была классная.

Когда он был младшим, он рассказывал о том, что такого интересного он недавно вычитал. Трэвис тут же сорвался с места и скомкано попрощавшись с Джонсонами, побежал домой. Как обычно, мальчик чувствовал, что это странно. Он внезапно понял, что загадка раскроется, и ему придется вернуться домой. 

Пробегая мимо кладбища, Трэвис окликнул копающего Холмса и помахал ему рукой, на что тот ответил не менее дружелюбным приветствием. Позади него на качелях сидела его дочь, которая была старше Трэвиса на пару лет. Она держалась за веревки, видимо пытаясь раскачаться, но движения ее ног были слишком резкими для этого. Трэвис хотел было крикнуть девочке, чтобы она не дёргала ногами так сильно, но прежде чем он успел это сделать, она сама на секунду прекратила движения, после чего начала спокойно раскачиваться. Так и не придумав, в чем была проблема, он снова махнул рукой уже для вышедшей из дома Стейси, что придерживала достаточно крупный живот, и пронесся мимо церкви в дом.

– Пап, я сейчас видел миссис Холмс, ее живот тако-о-ой огромный!.. – на ходу скинув с себя ботинки, Трэвис привычно ворвался на кухню, чтобы услышать от Кеннета "не носись по дому", но того внезапно не оказалось, – Отец? 

Ни в гостиной, ни в кабинете мужчины не оказалось. На кухне же он нашел только накрытую и ещё горячую тарелку с мясным супом, от запаха которого живот мальчика заинтересованно заурчал, и короткую записку.

«Возникли дела в церкви, могу опоздать на обед. Еда на столе, задание у тебя в комнате: занимайся до трёх часов дня», – прочитал мальчик и разочарованно вздохнул, отодвинув от себя небольшой листок. Отцовское "могу опоздать" было настолько растяжимым, что придти он мог как через пару минут, так и вовсе под ночь. И никакой тут загадки.

Суп мальчик съел быстро, исподтишка поглядывая на вторую тарелку на ужин и думая, стоит ли съесть ещё немного. В тарелке вместе с мясом и овощами плавали забавные звездообразные макароны, складывающиеся в самые разные созвездия с каждым движением ложки. Они немного приподняли Трэвису настроение, и к мытью посуды он приступил уже с лёгкой улыбкой на лице. В окне он снова увидел Люка, беседующего на этот раз со старшим Фелпсом, и от удивления мальчик едва не выронил тарелку в раковину – отец закончил рано и действительно просто немного опоздал. 

«Отец сейчас придет, а я уже его заданием занимаюсь! Может даже отпустит гулять пораньше», – с этой мыслью Трэвис положил посуду на сушилку и побежал к себе, чтобы посмотреть, что для него приготовил Кеннет. В голове заиграли обрывки их вчерашнего разговора, и на входе в комнату Трэвис чуть сбавил обороты, догадавшись, что там его ждёт непрочитанное Евангелие. Он сам не заметил, как поморщился, – «Ладно, раньше начну – раньше закончу».

Но ожидаемого Евангелия он на столе не нашел. Там лежала только подаренная ему книга, на которой он заметил непонятный рулон из темной бумаги. Не обратив внимания на хлопнувшую входную дверь, мальчик осторожно потянулся к подвязанной резинкой бумаге, как будто та могла укусить его. Бумага на ощупь оказалась похожей на ту, что была в самой книге, и по цвету напоминала страницы астрономического справочника: только была плотнее и отличалась оттенком, будучи несколько светлее и насыщеннее. Разглядеть внутреннюю сторону, посмотрев сквозь рулон как в подзорную трубу, Трэвис не смог, а потому начал аккуратно снимать резинку, чтобы та не ударила его по пальцам. 

Рулон сам раскрылся в его руках, стоило только окончательно избавиться от сдерживающей его резинки, и, увидев содержимое, мальчик не сразу понял, что ему не кажется. Огромный, больше чем в половину его роста, темный лист был разделен на два круга, каждый из которых был усеян множеством белых точек – то была звёздная карта. 

– Как тебе? – раздался за спиной голос, и Трэвис быстро повернулся к его источнику, глядя на него сверкающими от восторга глазами. Кеннет стоял в проходе, опираясь плечом о косяк и сложив руки на груди, – К слову о твоём задании. Я тут подумал: писание по Матфею ты так и не начал, в отличие от своей книги, и начинать его сейчас было бы глупо. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы у тебя все в голове перемешалось, так ведь? 

Трэвис быстро закивал, начиная понимать, к чему ведёт отец. Тот, в свою очередь, вошёл в комнату и показал сыну молоток, который мальчик прежде не заметил. 

– Ну что, куда повесим?

– Давай тут! – недолго думая, младший Фелпс положил карту на стол и ткнул пальцем на стену над ней. Кеннет кивнул ребенку, вытащил из кармана две пары гвоздей и расчистил поверхность стола, чтобы Трэвис мог на него залезть и придержать карту. Тот последовал указаниям, забравшись на стол без особых проблем, после чего взял карту и приложил ее к стене, – Отец, а откуда она тут?

Первый гвоздь точно вошёл в стену после пары ударов, закрепляя один из углов. Трэвис разрывался между осмотром карты и наблюдением за отцом, но в итоге выбрал последнее, краем глаза заметив на его лице лёгкую, слегка заговорщицкую улыбку. Заметив же внимание сына, он подозрительно хмыкнул, и под сдавленное "о нет" сына потянулся к его голове. Волосы снова оказались в беспорядке, и Трэвис недовольно запыхтел, отвернувшись от отца.

– Твой тайный даритель забыл, что карта шла вместе с книгой, и попросил передать, – сказал мужчина и вбил ещё один гвоздь, после чего Трэвис смог отпустить карту. Трэвис от удивления вскинул брови.

– Дядя Люк серьезно забыл о такой большой штуковине? – ответом ему стал приглушённый смех и стук молотка. Кеннет забил последний гвоздь, а его сын тем временем спустился на пол.

– Так вот, кто подарил это тебе, – Кеннет победно усмехнулся, когда Трэвис ойкнул, после чего на минуту завис.

– Ты же сказал, что он сам отдал ее тебе! Почему ты говоришь так, будто не знал этого? – ребенок насупился и прижал к себе книгу, понимая, что выдал тайну, – Я подвёл дядю Люка, да?

– Я так говорил, потому что мне нужно было подтверждение моим догадкам, Трэвис. Я не знал, кто подарил тебе книгу, – Трэвис поднял взгляд на отца, и тот приободряюще улыбнулся, – А Люку мы ни о чем не скажем.

Мальчик кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ, и Кеннет собрался было уйти, как ему снова задали вопрос:

\- Папа, если не от дяди Люка? - Мужчина повернулся к сыну и только плечу, пожалуйста, мол, кто знает, после того, как ребенок остался с книгой и новой картой. Посидев так немного с прижатой к груди энциклопедией, Трэвис просто решил не заморачиваться: когда-нибудь он точно узнает, откуда она взяла, ну и пока… пока у него было, чем заняться. 

Пробираться сквозь тернии к звёздам.


End file.
